iWanna Date Him
by seddiefan2009
Summary: A squeal/companion story to iDon't Wanna Live With Him. Carly's newly divorced and just trying to make ends meet when she runs into a certain shirtless mermaid who makes her feel good again. Cibby with a dash of Seddie for flavor.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Carly lay in bed starring at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep all night; she just kept asking herself how she'd gotten here. Just seven years ago she'd been a pregnant newlywed and nothing could bring her down. Then she'd had Michael and life just seemed to get better. She knew Kevin didn't want more children; Michael was certainly a handful, but to demand that she abort a pregnancy? Well that wasn't going to happen. Even then, as he slept on the couch and started coming home later and later it never crossed her mind that they wouldn't make it through, that she'd end up a divorced single mother of two.

Carly sighed as she got up and moved across the room to check on the baby. Kayla laid sound asleep, pacifier at her side. Carly smiled down at her daughter and moved a finger gently down her cheek so as not to wake her. She moved out of the room and down the hall, nearly tripping on a fire truck Michael had left there the night before and quietly opened the door to her son's room. It was messy, toys scattered every which way and there were Galaxy Wars curtains hanging that Spencer had gotten him to match the Galaxy Wars sheet set that Freddie had given him. She smiled over to him, sound asleep as he held on to the teddy bear that Katelyn had given him when she'd seen him crying after Kevin left.

Seeing that he was okay she gently closed the door and went on to the kitchen. Since she couldn't sleep maybe she could at least get some work done.

After Kevin left things had gotten pretty bad, but luckily she had friends and family to pull her through. Freddie had gotten her a job at Pear. He swore to her that she was hired based on her credentials but she had a funny feeling that he had pulled some strings. Especially considering most of her co-workers seem to think that she's his sister.

That helped in some ways and hurt in others. Since most of the people she worked with were guys who respected Freddie a great deal, none of them asked her out, and since she wasn't ready to date that was a relief. On the other hand she had to work twice as hard to prove herself worthy of the job.

But hey she was no stranger to hard work.

She sat down at the kitchen table and started looking through applications. She was in charge of hiring a new creative designer; she needed someone with the degree, the talent, and the imagination. The applications told her who had the degree, the portfolio's told her who had the talent, and the interviews told her who had the imagination.

She quickly moved through the applications, pulling out only those with the degrees she wanted and then moved on to the portfolios, they were more important anyway. She spent nearly an hour going through them and they were overwhelmingly average. They were good, yes, but none of them stood out as special. Just as she about to give up she reached the last one in the pile.

It was extraordinary. The webpage the applicant had produced used color in a way she'd never thought to before and the idea's that they'd written out were clear, to the point, and just plain good. She knew who she was interviewing first. She quickly set it aside and made a note to have her secretary call and schedule the interview as soon as possible.

Smiling to herself she went back to bed and slept the two hours available before she had to wake back up.

…break…

Carly was checking her email when she heard her secretary buzz and say that her 12:30 appointment was there for his interview. She quickly closed out her internet window and told her to send him in.

She was utterly shocked as she looked up to see, Gibby.

"Gibby, is that you?" Carly ask as she stood up to shake his hand. Gibby smiled that crooked smile that had always made her heart melt back in high school.

"Carly Shay? Is that you?" He asked as he took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yup, it's me," She smiled at him, returning the hug.

"Well then I guess I won't be needing this after all," He said as he pulled his shirt off.

Carly just shook her head, "You haven't changed a bit." She moved over to sit down at her desk.

"Well everyone who signed my senior year yearbook told me not too and you know that I hate to disappoint," He said running his fingers though his hair and sitting down across from her.

Carly left off a small laugh, "I'll be honest I didn't read the name on the applications so I had no idea it was you, but now that I do I know everything I need to, when can you start?"

"Really just like that?"

"Just like that." Carly said simply.

"Cool."

"The only thing is you'll need to keep your shirt on while at work."

"Aww nuggets."

Carly laughed again. Gibby looked up at her and smiled, "I guess I could do that."

"Good, well here is your contract you can look it over if you'd like," Carly said as she handed him a stack of papers.

"So does that mean I'll get to work with you?" He asked as looked through them.

"Sometimes, but mostly you'll be working with Freddie." She said as watched him read, feeling happier than she had in a long while.

"Freddie works here?" Gibby asked, looking up from his task.

"Yeah he's in charge of the department you'll be working in."

"Awesome sauce." He said, "Just get me the pen and I'll sign."

After talking over some of the finer details of his contract Carly had allowed Gibby to sign them.

"So I guess that's it then," Gibby said as Carly patted the papers down so she could file them.

"Yeah that's it." Carly said, getting up and walking him out. As they got to the door she impulsively put a hand on his arm, "Do you wanna go grab some lunch or something. Catch up?"

Carly gave him a nervous smile as Gibby looked her over, "Carly Shay, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah I guess I am." She said nervously, her feet suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. It'd been years since she'd been on a date and even longer since she'd been the one asking.

"Well what are we waitin' for, let's go." He said as he walked out of the office.

"Wait, Gibby your shirt!" Carly called as she ran back in the office and grabbed it and her purse. She quickly shut her door and told her secretary that she was going to lunch as she ran after him. Her secretary whistled and cat called, "You go girl, get yours."

Carly just shook her head and sent her secretary a look as she caught up with Gibby at the elevator.

"So where did you wanna go?" Gibby asked as the elevator arrived.

"Oh I don't know there's a bistro across the street I usually go to for lunch." She responded as she followed him inside the elevator.

She tried to hand him his shirt but he started dancing to the tacky elevator music that was playing in the background. Carly knew that she should be embarrassed to be seen with him in front of the other people in the small confined space but instead she found herself laughing hysterically. She hunched over, grabbing her sides as they started to hurt and tears started to stream down her face.

Gibby looked over as the elevator reached the first floor and asked, "Carly are you alright?"

She stood up, still laughing slightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the elevator, "I am now."

He gave her a confused look as she pulled him through the lobby and onto the street. By the time they reached the bistro Carly was again laughing so hard she could barely move.

After they waited in line for their food and found a table Gibby pulled her seat out for her, "M'Lady," he gestured with his free hand.

She giggled as she sat down across from him. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I just got an awesome new job," He smiled at her as he started to eat. "What about you?"

Suddenly she stopped smiling, "Um, well it's been a hard couple of years."

"Really? Last I heard you marrying some guy, Kel, Kenan, something like that."

"Yeah something like that," She let off a half laugh.

"So? What happened?" He asked with mustard smeared across his face.

Carly smiled as she looked up, and reached over and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face clean, "Well I'm divorced and I have two wonderful kids."

"Really? What are their names? It's been so long since I had someone to play with." He said in all seriousness.

Carly laughed, well he certainly did have a way of making her feel better about herself, "Well Michael's six and Kayla is almost a year old."

"Awesome! Does Michael like fire trucks? Cause I just got this new one that has real lights and sounds; maybe I could bring it over sometime."

Carly's toe throbbed at the mention of fire trucks, but smiled anyway and said, "That would be great, he loves fire trucks."

The rest of the lunch went off well and soon enough Carly found herself back in her office, getting smirks from her secretary and thinking about the shirtless man she'd had lunch with. She felt lighter somehow after talking to him.

She shook her head and got back to work. Soon enough there was a knock on her door and she looked up to her best friend smirking at her.

"Come in Freddie."

Freddie moved into the room and stood in front of her desk, "You ready to go? Sam called she picked the kids up from daycare. She made pot roast for dinner with those little potatoes."

Carly smiled at him, even all these years later he still got that goofy smile on his face when he talked about Sam, his family, or the fact that she was waiting at home for him. In a way she envied Sam; not that she ever felt anything for Freddie beyond friendship, but because her husband stuck around no matter how bad things got; and things had gotten pretty bad in the past.

"Um, yeah just let me grab some things." She said off handedly as she shut down her computer and packed up her bag.

"So, did you do the interviews today?" Freddie asked as he followed her out of her office.

She smiled over to him, "Well I did an interview, hired him on the spot. He seems awfully excited to work with you."

Freddie raised an eyebrow as they made their way to the elevator and he hit the down button. "Really? Do I know him?"

Carly let off a nervous giggle, "Well you should, he only helped us iCarly for five years."

Freddie looked confused, before a look of comprehension graced his features, "You hired Gibby?"

Carly shrugged, "He has the right degrees and his portfolio is the best I've ever seen. We both know he has the creativity," Carly defended her decision.

"Carly relax, it's cool. Come to think about it he is kinda perfect for the job. We need someone who thinks outside of the box and if there's anything Gibby does it's that."

Carly nodded, a bit relieved. As the elevator reached the first floor she couldn't help but laugh. Freddie looked at her in askance.

"I went to lunch with Gibby and when we were riding the elevator downstairs he danced to the elevator music." She explained.

Freddie looked over at her confusedly, "You know if I didn't know better I'd say you liked Gibby."

Carly smiled sheepishly.

Freddie gasped, "Oh my God, you like Gibby!"

Carly quickly put a hand over his mouth, "Could you say that any louder? I don't think Sam heard you all the way across town."

He pulled away from her, smiling so big she could see all his teeth, "Well if she didn't hear it already just wait til we get home."

Carly gaped, "You're so mean!" she chastised as they walked to Freddie's car and got in.

"Oh come on, you like Gibby!" He laughed as he started the car. The car ride was mostly silent as Carly sat with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

"So," Freddie started, "Do you really like him?"

Carly looked over at him, her face softening as she considered his question. "I don't know what I feel right now. My life's just so screwed up and the last thing I really need is a boyfriend anyway. It's just…" She left the sentence hanging.

"Just what?" He pressed, acting a bit more serious.

"When I was at lunch with him I didn't feel like a thirty year old divorcee with two kids and a mortgage. I felt like I was back in high school and life was fun and innocent." She laughed, "And he even offered to come over and play with the kids, he said he has a fire truck that Michael would love."

Freddie looked over at her, taking in all that she had just said, "Of course he does, he always had the best toys." He took a deep breath, "And hey if this thing with him turns into more you know me and Sam'll be there for you; if you can get past her pointing and laughing."

Carly laughed lightly, "I know."

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Freddie shut off the car and looked over at her, "Look before we go in I just wanna say that you aren't a failure."

Carly moved to interrupt but Freddie held up a hand to stop her, "I know you feel like everything's really screwed up right now but you didn't do anything to make this happen. Your bastard ex did all this himself."

Carly smiled over to him and said, "Thanks I really needed to hear that. Now come on before your wife eats all the dinner."

Freddie laughed as he followed her in the house.

…break…

Carly sat next to Sam on the couch, each with a baby in their arms as they feed them their bottles. Freddie was at the kitchen table helping Katie and Michael with their homework.

"So Freddie said you had an interesting lunch today," Sam started as she leaned down to pick up a burp cloth and throw it over her shoulder.

"Well yeah," Carly said smiling bashfully.

Sam looked over and wiggled her eyes, "Aww Carls has a crush, who is it?" She asked eagerly.

Carly looked down shyly at Kayla as she ate, "Well you know, just someone."

"A someone I know?" Sam pressed.

"Well yeah, you remember him I'm sure we went to school with him."

"Is it Shane? Or, um, is it Jake?"

Carly laughed, "Nope."

"Oh come on Carls, who is it?"

"Promise you won't get upset," Carly said, looking her in the eyes.

Sam snorted, "The only way I'll get upset is if it's Gibby."

Carly immediately looked down at the baby, "Well would ya look at the time I need to get the kids home and to bed."

"Carly it's seven and oh my God it's Gibby!" Sam yelled causing both babies to cry.

Each girl moved quickly to quiet the babies. Sam finally looked over at her best friend and asked, "Gibby? Really?"

"Well yeah. He's just so sweet Sam and maybe it'll turn out to be nothing but I just felt so happy when I was talking to him today."

Sam sighed as she wiped Sarah's mouth, "I guess even he's better than your bastard ex." Carly let off a sigh of relief as she burped Kayla.

…break…

The next day Gibby had stopped by and asked her out to lunch again and soon enough it had become routine. For the next month they'd gone together to the little bistro across the street from Pear. She almost always had the tuna salad on wheat, and by the end of the month he had tried everything on the menu. She found that he was still as wacky and random and fun as he had been all those years ago, but he did have a serious side, however small it was. He didn't like to show his maturity but she knew it was there, because through all their lunch dates, as much as he talked about this toy that'd he'd found for Michael or that one he'd found for Kayla he never once asked to meet them or tried to push her in any way that she wasn't ready for.

Frankly, she was tired of it, because he hadn't even tried to kiss her yet. As confused as she was about what she wanted from him, or life, or anything for that matter, she did know that she wanted to kiss him.

"Gibby?" She asked as they walked back to the office, "What are we?"

Gibby immediately stopped and looked over to her, "What do ya mean?"

"Well we've been going to lunch for a while, so I guess I'm just wonderin' what's going on here. Are we friends? Or more?" Carly pouted to him, sucking ever so slightly on her lower lip and looking up at him with wide eyes.

He gulped as he answered, "Um, or more?"

"What was that?" She asked, moving her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"I thought we were more than friends." He said hesitantly.

"Good, me too," She said putting her hand on the back of his head pulling him to her and kissing him passionately, with everything she had. She pushed him into the wall behind him before pulling away and smiling sweetly. She stood against him as she caught her breath and then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the office.

"Carly, Carly slow down I can't walk that fast right now I don't have any blood in my brain."

She just smirked as she slowed down and said, "I want you to come over for dinner."

"And meet the kids?" He asked surprised.

"Well yeah, if I'm going to date you I need to know they approve."

"Well okay then."

"You'll come?" Carly squealed.

"Sure babe."

Carly smiled at him, still holding his hand, "Well I normally have dinner at Sam and Freddie's house but if you're not comfortable with that I can cook."

Gibby's eyes went as big as saucers, "Sam?" He squeaked.

"Well yeah silly, my best friend Sam."

"Um I think I'd rather you cook." He sent her a pleading look.

Carly smiled at him to stop from laughing as she said, "Sure but you'll have to see again sometime."

Gibby gulped as he said, "I know."

"Okay then, tomorrow night I guess?"

His face softened, "Sure babe."

…break…

The next night Carly made spaghetti tacos for dinner, Michael's favorite, and tried to explain to him what was going on.

"Michael I have a friend coming over who wants to meet you," She said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Who?" He'd asked simply.

"A friend of mine, Gibby. I want you to be nice to him; he's bringing some toys over to play with."

Michael looked up excitedly, "Really?"

Carly sighed in relief as she heard a knock at the door. She quickly got up and answered it to find a nervous looking Gibby with a fire truck under his arm and stuffed snake in his hand. "Hey," She said reaching up to hug him.

"Hey," He said as he walked in the house. He followed Carly over to the couch.

"Gibby this is Michael, Michael this is my friend Gibby." Carly introduced them and motioned for him to sit down.

Suddenly a cry rang out from her bedroom and she looked over and apologized, "That's the baby I'll be right back."

"Sure thing we'll be fine," Gibby responded as he handed Michael the fire truck.

"Whoa, is this for me?" Michael asked as he grabbed it out of Gibby's hand and started playing with it.

"Michael say thank you for the toy!" Carly yelled from the bedroom.

Michael looked up and off handedly said, "Thanks." Before continuing to play.

Kayla ended up needing her diaper changed so it took Carly a few minutes to get back to the living room. She found herself holding her breath as she walked back into the room with Kayla on her hip. Michael had been such a handful since Kevin left she half expected to find Gibby taped to a wall or something.

What she found instead amazed her. There was her son, laying on the floor on his stomach playing fire department with Gibby. They seemed to be getting along perfectly.

"Guys dinner'll be ready soon if you wanna wash up." Carly said as she sat Kayla in her high chair.

"Aww Mom I was havin' fun," Michael whined.

"We can finish playing after dinner if you want," Gibby said trying to help the situation.

Michael looked over to him and smiled, "Okay," He got up and ran to the bathroom to try to wash up.

Gibby smiled at Carly as he got up and walked over to the baby, "Is this Kayla?"

"Yup that's her," Carly said as she went into the kitchen to finish dinner. She glanced up from the stove to see Gibby playing paddy cake with her and Michael climbing into his chair.

"You should go wash up Gibby, Mommy doesn't let anyone eat with dirty hands." Michael said to him.

…break…

After dinner Gibby stayed to play with the kids, keeping Michael company while she gave Kayla her bath and even feeding Kayla her bedtime bottle as she got Michael ready for bed.

"So kid, whattya think of Gibby?" Carly asked as she helped him into his pajamas.

"I like him, he's fun to play with; and he has cool toys." Carly laughed at his simple explanation.

"So do you think it'd be okay if Mommy went out with him sometimes?" She asked as moved over and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"I guess that would be okay, as long as he still comes over and plays fire department with me."

Carly smiled and laughed, "I think he'll do that. Now come on it's time for bed."

Michael laid down as Carly tucked him in and kissed his forehead, "Night baby."

"Mom," He whined, "I'm not a baby."

"I know sweetie." She whispered as she closed his door and walked back into the living room to find her date dancing while the baby slept on the sofa.

Carly stood in the doorway laughing until Gibby turned to her and held on a hand for her to join him. She walked past him, picked up the baby and held up a finger to let him know she'd be right back. After she put Kayla in her crib she went back to the living room to dance with her shirtless date.

…break…

Since Carly and the kids still ate dinner with Sam and Freddie, Gibby had waited until after dinner to visit most nights. He'd play with Michael and feed Kayla her bedtime bottle. Carly had to admit that it felt good to have someone to help with those things. It was so hard to have such an energetic little boy and a baby to take care of all on her own. Sam and Freddie did what they could, Carly would drive the kids to their house in the mornings and Sam would take them to school and daycare. Then she and Freddie would car pool to work. Sam would pick the kids up after she left school and Freddie would help Michael with his homework while he helped Katie with hers. But it wasn't the same as having someone there, at home, to help with bedtime and distract one child while she took care of the other.

Dancing with him after the kids went to bed didn't hurt either. She was always completely worn out after dancing with him and had been sleeping better than she ever had before. But, he always went home, she didn't want Michael to wake up and find him there. And, well if she was honest about it, the make out sessions that went on after dancing, or sometimes during didn't hurt either.

He was a surprisingly good kisser, better than her bastard ex at any rate.

Yet, as great as things were going she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach as Freddie pulled the car into the driveway. Gibby was coming to dinner with them tonight and Spencer was watching the kids.

She was looking forward to a night out without them though.

Gibby pulled in right after they'd gotten in the house. As he rang the doorbell Carly panicked, "Sam? Sam?" She yelled, stopping her friend from answering the door.

"What?" Sam yelled back.

"You promise not to hurt him right?" Carly asked frantically.

Sam snorted but looked her friend up and down before exhaling loudly and saying, "I guess I can try to be nice to him tonight. But he does anything to make me think he's a mermaid, it's over."

Carly wasn't very reassured by Sam's words and looked to Freddie who stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Sam'll behave, won't you sweetie?"

Sam snorted again and said, "Oh please I always behave."

Carly and Freddie both gave her incredulous looks to which she responded, "Fine I'll be on my extra special good behavior," She put finger quotes around 'extra special good.'

Carly let out a sigh of relief as she answered the door, "Hey sweetie!" She leaned in and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

She heard Sam snort and not so softly whisper, "Sweetie?" Into Freddie's ear. She caught Freddie shrugging in response as she turned around.

"Sup Freddie, Sam," Gibby said nodding to each.

"Hey Gibby," Freddie nodded in return and then asked, "You all ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Carly said taking Gibby's hand and pulling him out of the house. Sam followed them while Freddie locked the door and then jogged over to the car, hitting the unlock button on the way.

Carly and Gibby got in the back seat while Sam and Freddie sat up front. Things were a bit awkward as Carly fidgeted and Sam remained silent, until she just couldn't take it anymore and turned the radio on.

Gibby cleared his voice and then asked, "So how have you been Sam?"

Sam turned around, "Oh you know, same ole, same ole."

"That's good." He responded simply.

"So you any closer to achieving your dream of being a mermaid?" Sam asked in all seriousness and the whole car burst out in laughter as the car pulled into the parking lot.

The night went much better after that, Gibby had seemingly forgiven Sam for putting his jock strap in the freezer and Sam kept her promise and didn't attack him physically even though she was as witty as ever with her insults.

On the way home Gibby leaned over and whispered in Carly's ear, "Did I do good?"

Carly gave him a soft smile as she whispered back, "You did great." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to let it get to passionate in the backseat of her best friends car. That really would make it feel like high school all over again. After she pulled back from their kiss she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

…break…

When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar room with light purple walls and cherrypie dolls surrounding her. She sat up in the little girl's bed and rubbed her eyes. She was still clothed in her little black dress from the night before. She groggily got up and narrowly missed tripping on a few misplaced toys on her way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

She was greeted with the smell of bacon and pancakes as she sat down at the kitchen table. She heard her best friend laugh as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She heard and mumbled a response as she sat up and picked up the mug and took a sip of the caffeinated drink, allowing it to work its magic.

Sam moved over to the stove and came back with a plate of pancakes and two strips bacon and placed them in front of Carly before sitting down opposite her.

"Where's the kids?" Carly finally opened her mouth.

"Still at Spencer's. We called Stephanie last night and she said it was cool if they stayed there."

"How'd I get upstairs?" She asked as she picked up a strip of bacon.

"Gibby carried you. Sorry it was either that or the couch and I know how much you hate sleeping on that couch."

"No it's cool. You didn't hurt Gibby after I fell asleep did you?"

Sam snorted, "Oh please give me some credit. I wouldn't hurt my best friend's boyfriend; even if he is a nub. He went home after he carried you upstairs."

"Oh okay then." Carly replied, taking a bite of her pancake.

"So I guess you really like him huh?" Sam started after Carly had finished her breakfast.

"Yeah I do."

"Why? I mean not that's not a nice guy and all, but why him?" Sam asked in genuine curiosity.

Carly bit her bottom lip as she tried to find the right wording, "He makes me feel better, you know happier, like all the bad stuff that happened with Kevin was just a nightmare and all the good stuff, like the kids is all that's left of my marriage. He makes me feel on top again you know? Like I'm back in high school when everyone liked me and we had iCarly and things were going good."

Sam looked oddly contemplative as she took in the information. "I get it." She said finally.

Carly giggled a little to herself before adding, "And he's actually pretty cute and he's an excellent kisser. He does this thing with his tongue and oh my God it's just so good."

Sam smirked, "Now that's the Carly I know."

Carly just smirked in return before shrugging.

…break…

"Gibby! Where are you taking me?" Carly squealed as her boyfriend led her blindfolded form from the car.

"It's a surprise," He chastised as he pulled on her hand.

"Aww I love surprises!" She squealed again.

Gibby laughed, "I know that's why this is a surprise."

A few minutes later he stopped her and put his hands on the blindfold, "You ready?"

"Uh huh." She said excitedly.

He pulled the blindfold off and she gasped as she saw the fountain sprinkler in front of her. She turned to her boyfriend to see him looking bashfully at his shoes, "We never really get to go anywhere other than lunch without the kids so I thought you'd like to go somewhere fun and exciting."

Carly smiled widely and she pulled him down, touching his lips to hers, licking at his bottom lip for entrance and pressing herself into him. A few long moments later she pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the sprinkler and dancing wildly with him.

After nearly an hour they fell to the ground, breathless with Gibby's arms wrapped around her. She turned to him, pressing her lips to his passionately, pushing him backwards onto the ground and leaning over him. Finally Carly pulled away and looked him in the eyes, saying, "Take me home, it's time to dance shirtless together."

Gibby looked up at her wide eyed and nodded, jumping up and grabbing her hand. He pulled her frantically to the car and drove back to her house.

…break…

Carly woke up the next morning laying beside her mermaid, feeling more content then she had since before she got married. She rolled over and smiled at him, "Morning sleepy head."

He grinned back at her, "That was amazing."

She chuckled a little at his comment before nodding her head and saying, "Yes, yes it was."

Gibby suddenly turned to her and said, "Marry me."

"What?" Carly asked in shock.

"Carly these past few months have been the best of my life. I mean I got a few girls in high school and college but you were always my dream girl; and now being with you I just feel so alive and I never want it to end."

Carly squealing as she turned on her side to face him, "I feel the same way! Of course I'll marry you."

"Awesome sauce!" Gibby responded as he leaned it to kiss her.

A/N: So after rereading iDon't Wanna I thought about this. I've been wanting to do Carly/Gibby for a while and it seemed as good of time as any. Like me know what you think! Thanks for reading. Special thanks to Pigwiz for betaing!


End file.
